Fanning the Flames
by Siren's Bell
Summary: And this was how we were...when we were younger"; The early days of Zhao and Azula's rather complicated relationship. Zhao x Azula. Drabbles set in an roleplay AU universe.
1. Part 1

**1--Just walking by**

They pass each other in the hall. And Azula tips her head in a mock greeting to the older man as he stops to speak with her. "Princess," he starts, his hand resting upon his hip and a smirk curling the corners of his mouth, "You are aware that it is rather dangerous for you to be roaming about these halls alone."

Azula feigns a smile and adjusts the files she carries. "Are you suggesting that I need an escort?" she asks, returning his mocking grin with one of her own.

"I will alert your father." He moves to pass her and continue on his way, but stops when he hears her call for him.

"No need. You are here already, are you not?" Her fire red lips curl into a seductive smirk and he turns back around to follow her.

**2--Shh!...It's a secret**

Zhao presses Azula into a wall, wrapping her legs about his waist before fumbling with the buttons of her shirt. She could hear clamouring outside and she takes the opportunity to gently tug at the red band tying his hair into a topknot on his head. "People are coming," she whispers in his ear.

He smirks and trails his hands along her thighs. "Do you wish for me to stop then?" His question is answered with a soft gasp and the temperature of the room rises. "I will take that as a 'no'."

Kissing her throat gently, he whispers, "I suppose we will just have to keep it a secret then, won't we?"

**3--Listen carefully**

"Stay away from her."

Ozai sits behind his ornate desk, his hands clasped together. Zhao stands before him while Azula remains stationed behind her father's chair, out of his sight but in clear view of Zhao.

"I understand sir..." Zhao begins but stops because of the fiery glare he recieves from Azula. Ozai glances over his shoulder before fixing his gaze firmly upon Zhao. "Listen carefully to what I am saying, Zhao. Do not cross me. Stay away from my daughter."

Zhao swallows and nods before turning away and beginning a slow march toward the door. Azula scowls as her father's chair swivels around and he faces her. "You will stay away from him."

"Yes Father," she replies like an obedient servant before pursing her lips and plotting a way to see him that very night.

**4--Mama said**

"You're late," Ursa says one evening when Azula returns and drops her school books on the floor.

She sinks down into the couch and smoothes out the wrinkles in her skirt, "I called, Mother. I did inform you that I would be at Ty Lee's late tonight. Did you not get my message?" The lie was crafted quickly and Azula smirks to herself when she notices how her mother's expression changes.

"No I did not."

"I suppose you will have to scold the servants then, won't you?" Azula stands and passes her mother's seat. Ursa sniffs at the curious scent of fire cologne and sighs as she looks at her daughter.

"Azula, your skirt is crooked."

**5--It's wrong**

Zhao smirks at Sparky before curling his hand into a fist and firing a blast of fire at the target. "It's wrong, Zhao." Sparky's voice is low and he glances around the gym to ensure no one else heard before returning his attention to the firebender.

"And that's half the reason she is so attractive," Zhao responds before grabbing his water bottle and taking a long drink.

Sparky sighs. "She's only sixteen. And if Ozai were to find out..."

He is cut off by Zhao's laughter and Sparky looks at the other man with a curious expression.

"That is a possibility, I suppose. And that makes it all the more exciting, don't you think?" Zhao takes another bending stance before tossing a glance in Sparky's direction, "Besides, how will Ozai find out? _I_ have no intentions of telling him."


	2. Part 2

**6--Give me what I desire**

He watches her sleep while sipping tea and pondering over his intentions in his mind. Le Inc. was within his grasp. He could almost feel it, grasp it and hold it tight within his hands. And it would all be thanks to the sleeping girl in his bed.

Yet, Zhao swore beneath his breath at the thought. He had never meant for this to affect him. He was as strong willed as the fire that blazed from his fingertips. What spell had this girl placed on him?

It would be much easier if he could simply use her and toss her to the side as he did with everyone else. She begins to stir and sits up, stretching her bare arms above her head and sighing contently. Zhao curses the spark that passes between them when their gazes meet.

**7--Nothing is black and white**

Ursa is surprised when she discovers Zhao is Azula's chauffeur. And so she manages to catch him one day while he waits to whisk her daughter off to school. "How is the day faring for you, Mrs. Dao Le?" He asks, a thin veil of sincerity coating his words.

"I did not expect to see you here," she answers, ignoring his question all together. To the best of her knowledge, Zhao belongs in the security office, not behind the wheel of her daughter's limousine.

"It was a special request." He smiles at his charge when she emerges from the house, school books in arms and a surprised expression on her face. Ursa looks back and smiles softly at Azula before facing Zhao once more. Her face becomes hard and her eyes flash with a serious, burning passion. "Watch yourself, Mr. Xiang," she says, her voice cutting like ice, "She is just a child."

Zhao bows politely to Ursa before reaching for the door and opening it for Azula. "I do not think "child" is the correct term, madam." He shuts the door and looks at his employer's wife. "Miss Dao Le is not so easily define." And with those words he leaves her.

**8--Waiting**

Zhao is surprised when he discovers Azula in his office, waiting for him at his desk. She is sitting on the edge, her slender legs crossed and a sardonic smirk on her lips. "You are late, Mr. Xiang," she says.

He hangs his coat up and crosses the room to stand in front of her. "What can I do for you, Miss Dao Le?" He asks her.

Azula's smirk turns into a mischevious grin before she waves an invitation in front of him. "I have been invited to a party of my dear cousin's. And I am in need of an escort. Since you provided such wonderful services last night, I would ask that you be my escort again."

"Would you not prefer a boy your own age?"

Azula hops down from the desk and straightens Zhao's tie as she speaks, her words laced with silken fire. "I am not interested in boys, Mr. Xiang. I am interested in _men_."

**9--Why is...?**

"Tell me something, Mr. Xiang. Why is it that every time I see my daughter, you are generally never far behind?" Ozai asks one day when he sees Zhao in a lonely hallway.

Zhao freezes where he stands and straightens his tie before turning to look at Ozai. "I do not recall ever placing you on her security detail." Ozai comes to stop in front of him and his golden eyes seem to burn holes into Zhao's head.

A knowing smirk spreads across Ozai's lips as he notes Zhao's reaction. He clasps his hands behind his back (and Zhao notes how similar he and Azula look) and continues on toward his office. "I should not have to tell you this, Zhao. But I will for your benefit. Distance yourself from her. Or our next conversation will not be as friendly."

**10--Profanity**

"Love" was the most profane word in his vocabulary. He did not apply it's meaning to anyone. As it stood, there was no one else in the world worthy of it's definition.

He kept his relationships a strange mixture of casual and formal because doing otherwise would be tantamount to assigning value to them.

And so when he met Azula, the line he had drawn became distorted and blurred and Zhao found quickly that he did not like that. He did not like that she could so easily burn down his protective walls and get him to say things he normally would not. He did not like that she could (and oftentimes did) cause him to make a costly mistake.

He masked all of this with a cool indifference whenever she was around and by refusing to lable whatever their relationship had grown into. Because after all, "love" was not in his vocabulary.


End file.
